


[Podfic] part of a larger entity

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [32]
Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: But only a little, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Statement Fic, Well... pre-statement, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Moose gives a statement about strange happenings on the ice a few years back ...
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] part of a larger entity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [part of a larger entity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539599) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/partofalargerentity/part%20of%20a%20larger%20entity.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/partofalargerentity/part%20of%20a%20larger%20entity.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:23


End file.
